YouTube League
by NerdyGirlGamr
Summary: During Markiplier's panel at PAX Prime, Darkiplier is back after about 2 years of being dead. Will he and the YouTube League (Jackscepticeye, LordMinion777, Muyskerm, PewDiePie, CinnamonToastKen, GameGrumps) stop him?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I just wanted to say this is not associated with the septicplier ship from earlier, completely different story/scenario

"This is so exciting!" Thought Jack, standing in his hotel room

Jack was excited for PAX Prime, because not only would he be able to hang out with Mark, Bob, and Wade, he would also meet Felix and Ken for the first time in person. He decided to start unpacking and soon, Mark called

"Hey, Jack"

"Hey, Mark. What's up?"

"Looks like you got here. Where are you now?"

"At my hotel, unpacking"

"Well, Bob, Wade and I were going to go out for some drinks. Want to come?"

"I'm Irish dammit! Of course I want to come" Jack said, laughing

"Of course, your Irish, how stupid of me" Mark said, in his bad impression of Jack

"I'll finish unpacking then be right down" Jack said and hung up

Jack finally finished unpacking then they went to a bar close to his hotel. They also looked around Washington a bit. Jack wanted to see some of the sights, so they saw some tourist attractions until 10:30 and they went back to their hotels. When Jack returned to his hotel, he found on a note, written in messy handwriting

"You better watch out for tomorrow, Jack. We're coming, Billy"

"SCREW YOU BILLY" was Jack's immediate reaction, but Billy was just a little shit from Happy Wheels, could he have given him this note?

"I'm probably just jet lagged. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Jack thought, but tossed the note aside and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God" Jack said as he walked into the entrance of PAX Prime.

It all looked so cool! But he was immediately surrounded by fans, wanting selfies. Jack didn't mind, of course, he loved fans, but he also wanted to see a bit of the convention. Jack took selfies for several minutes until no one was left, so he started for Mark's panel that was going to be held later. When he got there, he saw Mark making a few adjustments and sound checks while Bob and Wade were sitting, talking, and laughing

"Top of the morning to you laddies" Jack said

"Hey, Jack" Bob and Wade said back

"What's going on?" Jack asked

"Just working really hard to set up" Wade said

"Shut up, Wade" Mark said, coming over

"What time does the panel start?" Jack asked

"12" said Bob

"Alright, I'm going to check out the convention a bit" Jack said

"Try dressing up as Ninja Brian. You'll be totally inconspicuous" Mark joked

"Shut up. I'll be back at 11:30" Jack said and left.

PAX Prime was so cool! There were so many cool things going on and so many cool fans to meet. The note from last hadn't slipped his mind though. Jack hoped it was one of the guys making a joke, but he was still a bit scared. It could have been a crazy stalker! After a couple hours, he ran into Felix and Ken and they headed back to Mark's panel.

"Oh good, you're here. And you found Felix and Ken. Good" Mark said, looking a little frantic

"Something wrong, Mark?" Ken asked

"Nope. Good as ever!" Mark said quickly

Truth was, Mark was not okay. He got a note last night that scared the shit out of him. How could he be back? And why now?

"Mark, why don't you take a break. You seem a bit stressed. We can take care of everything" Jack said

"Alright, sure. Thanks" Mark said, sitting down in a nearby chair

The panel soon started and Mark was as nervous as ever. It wasn't like this was his first panel, far from it, but if this note was true, please God no!

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to our panel!" Mark said, quickly getting into his usual, perky self

The crowd cheered and the gang took their seats onstage.

"So let's get started with some questions! How about we start with, Tiny Box Tim up front!" Mark said

They answered questions for a bit and Mark was relieved he didn't see HIM in the crowd. Then someone strange wanted to talk to Jack.

"Hello, Jack" said a boy, probably about 9 or 10 and sounded a lot like Jack's voice of Billy

"Hi. What's your question?" Jack said

"Don't you recognize me Jack?"

"Um, not really, sorry. Oh wait, dude! You look like Billy! That looks great! Probably pretty painful to wear though"

"Oh this isn't a costume, Jack. I'm the real Billy. And I'm here to destroy you and the YouTube League with someone Mark is familiar with. Oh Dark?"

Suddenly a man of Mark's height appeared out of thin air. He looked just like Mark but evil. His eyes were red and he had claws. Mark froze, it was Darkiplier, he was here!


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone, RUN!" Mark yelled

The crowd ran off, they were scared since Dark had appeared out of nowhere, and some kid named Billy threatened them

"I see we meet again, Mark" said Dark, his voice was deeper than Mark's, very threatening sounding

"Darkiplier?! I thought I killed you two years ago!" Mark said

"Oh, you did. But Billy here was able to resurrect me, so he could carry out his plan and I could take revenge. Win-win" Dark said and flicked his snake-like tongue

"Um, da fuck is happening?" Jack said

"Guys, take Jack backstage and explain everything. Felix go get the Grumps" Mark said

The guys rushed Jack backstage and Felix went to get the Grumps who were, unfortunately, on the other side of the convention

"Guys? What the actual fuck is happening?" Jack asked

"Okay, Jack. We have a bit of a confession" Bob started "you see, 2 years ago, a demon came to the human world and went after Mark. He possessed Mark but Wade and I managed to exorcist it but before, it copied Mark's DNA and created "Darkiplier" as the fan community dubbed him. In order to prevent something like this happening again, we created the YouTube League"

"So you guys have powers and shit?" Jack asked, still a little confused

"Actually yeah. Nothing too impressive but Mark turns into Warfstache" said Wade

Suddenly they heard a crash and Warfstache yell "Motherfucker"

"Like that" said Wade

"So what about me?" Jack asked

"You should, it's something every YouTuber should have" said Bob

"Okay, show me" Jack said, still not sure if he believed it

They all got in a Triforce shape and were engulfed in white light. When it was gone, he saw Wade in his red shirt with the black W, a red eye mask, black skin tight pants and combat boots, Bob in a purple, kind of dorky looking typical superhero outfit and a bear (which Jack assumed was Ken)

"We'll be right back. I'm sure Mark needs help" Bob said and they started running back onstage but Mark, er, Warfstache came back, looking a bit beat-up

"He got away" said Warfstache

"ASSTITTYFUCKER!" Bob yelled

"So what do we do about Jack?" The bear, er, Ken said

"Give him help with his powers and hope Felix finds the Grumps soon!" Warfstache yelled, clearly frustrated

"Will do!" The 3 said and whisked Jack off to another room


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention all PAX Prime patrons, due to circumstances, PAX Prime is cancelled until further notice. Go to a safe place and hi-" suddenly the loudspeaker cut out and a gunshot was heard, followed by a thud

"Okay, Jack. First you need to figure out your power. Try getting in a Wonder Woman type stance and we'll do the rest" said Bob

Jack did so and light engulfed him. When it was gone, Jack stood in a green and black, kind of like Deadpool, outfit, with his gray hat and headphones and his right eye was replaced with a septic eye.

"Cool!" Jack said

"Try doing something with the eye" Bob said

Jack tried controlling the eye and found it could move around and he could see what it does. Perfect if he needs to spy.

"Goddamn that's creepy" said Wade, referring to Jack without the eye

"Yeah. A bit. But it's awesome" said Jack, looking in the mirror

"Hopefully Felix and the Grumps get here soon" said Ken

"Damn, this place went to hell fast" said Arin, referring to the fires and destruction everywhere

Felix found the Grumps fast and they were making their way back to Mark and everyone, but there was fires and destruction everywhere

"Yeah. So you say Darkiplier's back?" Ross asked

"Yeah. Also some kid named Billy who brought him back" Felix said

They got back to Mark and the others and changed into costume, Felix in a ballerina outfit, Danny and Brian were already in their usual NSP getup, Arin was in a leather jacket and jeans, Suzy in a pale yellow shirt, black and white shorts, black knee boots, cat ears and a tail, Ross in conductor's outfit and Barry in a unicorn suit.

"Sorry it took so long to find them" Felix said, doing a series of ballet moves

"It's alright. We were able to get Jack his powers and everything honky dory" said Warfstache

"So, do we only know of Darkiplier and Billy?" Danny asked

"For now. There could always be more" Ken said

"So what's the plan?" Barry asked

"Okay, we're going to split up. It's going to be me, Bob, Wade, and Jack. Ken, Felix, Ross, and Barry. Then Brian, Danny, Arin, and Suzy. And Jack will have his eye surveying the place. As soon as someone sees them, tell us through these walkie-talkies. Now GO" Warfstache said, handing out the walkie-talkies

Jack's team went to the left first and saw a dark figure. It turned around and looked to be about Jack's height with red eyes and black hair. It was Darksepticeye!


	5. Chapter 5

"Darksepticeye?! You actually exist too?! You were only created recently by fans!" Jack said

"Well, Jack, Billy brought me to life too. He's been a busy little kid" Darksepticeye said, his voice deep, evil sounding

"Jack, get back, we can handle him" Warfstache said and pushed Jack aside as he, Bob and Wade got in a fighting stance

"If you want me, you have to catch me" Darksepticeye said and disappeared

"I wonder if there's more dark versions of ourselves" said Wade

Suddenly, they got a call from Felix and Ken

"Hey, guys, we're having a bit of a problem. We're by the panel area" Ken said

They came to the panel area and sure enough, there was a Dark Ken and Dark Felix

"Well, I'll be damned" said Wade

"There's also a Darksepticeye, we don't know where he went, he teleported somewhere else" said Jack

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take them out!" Warfstache yelled

The fight wasn't long, probably from them being weak and newly created and were soon defeated and disappeared. The Grumps came back with nothing new to report, but everyone was worried there would be a dark Grumps soon (and the world didn't need a Dark Ninja Brian) They decided that until they found anymore Darks, they would only be 2 groups, all the Grumps then the others. Jack's group started going in a new direction while the Grumps went the other direction.

"Mark we got a problem!"


End file.
